


Open Windows

by barnettdidit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Just a bit of domestic fluff for the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnettdidit/pseuds/barnettdidit
Summary: The only thing worth waking up for is a certain bushy-haired witch- even if Draco does hate mornings so very much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is very sugary-sweet and Im sorry if its too much, my teeth fell out just reading it
> 
> This is a very old work I wrote with Draco and Hermione in mind. Nothing to take seriously. Just thought I'd share!

A sudden breeze in the room woke him up from his deep and for once, soothing rest, and for a few seconds, various curses and profanities tickled at the tip of his tongue, ready to be spit at whoever dared disturb his morning slumber. As Draco struggled to open his sleep-ridden eyes, prepared to curse anyone in his way to hell and back, his drowsy gaze fell onto the open bathroom door and the light sound of bare feet tapping across tiles reached his ears. Counting the next few seconds of silence, he sighed contently when the hair dryer got turned on and he could hear his wife hum lovely sounds while she made herself presentable for the day.

Damn being woken up early, as long as she was there, it would be fine. He cast his glance around the well-known walls as he examined their bedroom and realised soon that it was before nine am, and the window was wide open, air cold as ice seeping into the room. Forced to hide under the covers to keep some of the warmth from the night, he pulled the blankets over his head, only leaving a little hole to let in fresh air. He grumbled once again, displeased that he was up and awake before he had to, and he stuck out his head again after a few minutes to look at the clock across the bed on the wall.

His eyebrows drew together then, lips pursed into a rather childish pout when he saw that he could have had a few more minutes of the more than desirable slumber left, which was especially irritating regarding his recent sleeping issues. Night terrors, like always; memories and fears from the war that resurfaced every once in a while as if to remind him just how lucky he was to be in his current position.

He could still hear the loud, bothersome sound of the hot-air-thing Hermione insisted on using – blow dryer, it was called? Either way, some ridiculous muggle invention-, but the bushy-haired witch’s consistent humming soothed his strained nerves like honey, allowing him to relish in the sound as it calmed all the turmoil inside his head, leaving nothing but content and calm.

It was an eerie effect she had on him, but it made him just sink into the cosy warmth around him more once he wrapped the duvets over his head again, knowing she somehow loved him too and he was given this opportunity to live a life so wonderful with his soulmate at his side.

Just staying in his current position got too hot for him after a while, and he finally decided to go close the window, however cold and awful it would be once he left the heat of the bed. Sure, he could have just grabbed his wand and cast a quick warming charm – but that was way too much work this early in the morning. His wand was on the other side of the bed anyway, so who could honestly expect him to reach for it?

Kicking back the tropical duvets covering him, Draco’s sleepy state slowed him down significantly as he pulled on an oversized t-shirt he grabbed from the floor before he finally reached the window, hissing as the cold air met his skin directly, giving him ugly goose bumps up and down his lightly clothed body. Lamenting the absence of the tranquilizing warmth on his body, he turned on his heels towards the bathroom as the sound of the silly blow dryer stopped and found the figure of his wife leaning over her beauty bag as she rummaged through it, her back to him.

Mumbling to herself as she abandoned the bag, she turned her attention to the small closet next to the mirror above the sink and opened it, searching through the bottles of pills, packages and other items kept inside. Draco glanced back towards the bed and saw her wand beside his; the reason why she didn’t immediately cast an Accio-charm for whatever she was looking for.

Not being able to wait any longer before he could feel her comforting, soothing touch again – even though they slept in bed together just last night – he took a few long strides over and before she could react to the sound of feet behind her, Draco embraced her by looping both his arms around her middle and pulling her snug to his chest, placing his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione melted into his touch after omitting a quiet, surprised sound, lips parted into a perfect O, and she turned her head to peck the corner of his mouth, purring “Good Morning, Love” before veering the both of them towards the mirror with a tube of lipstick in her hand, retrieved from the cabinet. Pulling her closer – if that was even possible – his gaze fell onto the pair of them in the mirror: her usually bushy, deep brown hair was dried into soft, uncontrollable chocolate curls and she was already wearing her blazer and trousers for work.

Quivering from the lasting cold in the room, he looked at himself: his unnaturally blonde, usually straight hair stuck up into all directions like a gust of wind had blasted it up into a ridiculous hairdo and his eyes were bloodshot, underlined with bags from his recent night terrors, although his loose shirt revealed light red love bites along his collarbones and neck. Reliving the events from last night, a sly smile crept onto his face and he turned his head just slightly enough to give her a peck onto the corner of her mouth, and her red lips curled into a relaxed smile at his gesture.

“Shouldn’t you still be in bed, sleepyhead?”, she said softly, giving him the most adoring look through amber eyes and he couldn’t help but nibble her neck again, his lips tracing a mouth-shaped red mark just below her ear, making her lean against his chest even more.

“That would be the case, hadn’t some inconsiderate sod left open the window to freeze me to death”, he mumbled against her skin, closing his eyes and inhaling her sweet cherry scent.

“Unforgivable that is, isn’t it?” she mumbled and turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to give him a lazy morning kiss, the kind he liked the most; swollen lips from last night’s numerous love sessions and tongues slowly moving against one another, as if to pull them back to bed and continue what they’d never be done with. Vocalizing his pleasure in a low hum, his hands dropped to her hips and he started drawing slow circles into the smooth skin above the band of her pants where she hadn’t tucked in her blouse yet, and just as he was about to intensify the pressure of his lips on hers, she pulled away and left him lost, leaning forward and searching for the reassuring contact of her skin on his.

Whining from the sudden loss of touch, he opened his heavy lids to be greeted by her dreamy smile, red lipstick smudged all over, and he suddenly couldn’t help but reciprocate it, raising his hand to rest on her cheek and she leaned into it as she closed her eyes, still blending him with the upwards curve of her lips that revealed flashing white teeth and adorable wrinkles around her golden-hued eyes.

Freezing air gushed between them and skillfully ripped into their little, comforting bubble, and his now narrowed eyes shot towards the window, hissing through his clenched teeth at his own inability to close the window properly, consequently wrecking their perfect moment. His gaze searched for hers again and he could see her stifling a chuckle behind her raised hand, amused at his primal reaction.

Vibrating sounds broke their short eye contact again and they both glimpsed at their bedside table, her muggle phone vibrating with the morning alarm and before he could make any more angry sounds or even mutter a profanity, he felt her hand on his cheeks to pull him towards her, closing the distance between their lips again and he knew then that he was safe right here, right in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> My handle on twitter is @barnettdidit feel free to follow and verbally abuse me


End file.
